Main Page
Welcome to the official Kongregate Wiki! The comprehensive Kongregate reference that . Written and maintained by the Kongregators. Currently seeking editors for games and the front page. Please contact Mattmeister for more information. since January 2007! | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Multiplayer Games * Kongai * Remnants of Skystone * Elements * Dream World | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Adventure/RPG Games * Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Sonny 2 * Protector IV * Monsters' Den: Book of Dread | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Puzzle Games * 3D Logic * Electric Box 2 * Red Remover * The Company of Myself | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Other Games * Gamma Bros * Achievement Unlocked 2 * Anti-Idle: The Game * Epic Combo! ;Kongpanions (1/13/2014) :By completing the Badge of the Day on Kongregate, you will now gain a Kongpanion, a digital pet on your profile. Each week, there will be a new Kongpanion available. Gaining five of the BotD from a single week will give you a "Shiny" version of that week's companion. ;Editors Needed (5/13/2014) :The wiki is in dire need of more editors. There is still a large need for content, but we do not currently have many active editors. Compared to the massive amount of content on Kongregate, the wiki is rather low on content. Many articles are still rather short and about a quarter of the article pages are still stubs. ;Wiki Revival (01/05/2012) :The Wiki is more active than ever! Please join the bandwagon if you want to help our marvelous editors to create a comprehensive article of every badged game! You can start here by adding to existing articles or creating fresh ones! ;IRC channel (7/21/2011) :We now have an IRC channel on freenode, #wikia-kongregate. You can access this channel with an IRC client, or at Kongregate Wiki:IRC. ;Mass Removal Begins (1/13/2011) :Starting today all Kongai (save for the game page and its badge pages) as well as all other content deemed unneeded (categories that only have a single page linking to them, even more images) are going to be removed. Any pages that are not Kongai related will be marked with a delete tag so you may state a reason if you think they should remain. List of pages and anything else marked for deletion can be found here. Any page not spoken for by this coming Monday will be deleted. ;Admin Blog (1/10/2011) :Everyday people come and edit this wiki, some are here to seek knowledge on games, some on rooms, some to update rooms, some troll the wiki, and some add images and other such things. Unless you click on all recent activity you may not realize how much actually goes on (like the billion exported pages of Kongai cluttering up my activity page). Not only do regular users contribute, we (the administration here) have a few extra abilities up our sleeves. To keep you guys in the loop of what we are doing a weekly blog has been started to keep you guys up to date on what we are doing that you have no control over. This will allow you to step up and say, "Hey, that was a really stupid idea" in case we screw something up. The first update can be found at the Admin Blog. PS: New Poll! ;Badges come to the Wiki (1/4/2011) :The badges that make playing games through to the end actually worth it have made it to the wiki, not literally of course, but the Kongregate wiki now has badges of its very own. Like Kong, the only thing that you need to do to start your collection here is join. ;Kong Wiki - Kongai Wiki Project (1/4/2011) :Many users have called for a wiki that Kongai players can call their own. To that end, the Kongai Wiki has been created. Currently, it's fairly bleak, and needs help. We need all of the Kongai-related content on this wiki to be transported over to Kongai Wiki. Once the content has been moved, please delete the content from the page and leave only at the top. Questions, comments or concerns may be directed to Kongregate Wiki talk:Kong Wiki - Kongai Wiki Project, Kongregate Wiki:Kongai Content vs. Kongregate Content, or Talk:Kongai Wiki on the Kongai Wiki. You may also wish to consult PKA on Kongregate Wiki, Monchoman45 on Kongregate Wiki, Monchoman45 on Kongai Wiki, or Zakid on Kongai Wiki. Past Kong and Wiki News as well as the results of past polls can be found here. Loading article... Loading media... More polls will be implemented. Check back later. You can view a list of things that need to be done on the Community Portal. Or, if you wish to create a new article, type out the name of the article below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewPages?feed=rss|short|max=5 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse